Quesadillas for life
by Ditter
Summary: A nice little NejiTen oneshot in which Tenten learns she had an affinity for quesadillas and Neji lets a little something slip.


I'd just like to ask this, review if you like it. I want to compare the hits and what people like and don't like about my oneshots. Thank you very much for reading and enjoy this! Despite what some people may think, I do not actually own Naruto. lol

* * *

Tenten liked to cook... too bad she was terrible at it. Every time she would get her hopes up about cooking a good meal, she would get distracted leaving the food to die and untimely death via burnt to a crisp. However, she still liked to test this food on her teammates, hoping that they can get past the crunchy, soot black exterior to find the slightly less crunchy black interior. Unfortunately, they usually don't get too far before running off to find water.

It was on one of these days that Tenten was destined to find the food that she could cook, however many trials it too. Sitting in her kitchen, humming along to music only she could hear, she took a good look at her test subject, Neji.

"Ok Neji, try this one." Tenten set down a plate of what looked like a liquidated sandwich. Gulping with fear Neji closed his eyes and took a reluctant bite of the substance.

"Oh, what good… peanut butter and jelly?" Neji questioned, about to run from the room and wretch.

"But Neji, that's caramel apple pie I made." Tenten frowned. This could take another few attempts. Trouble would be keeping Neji there long enough to do so. "Ok then, try this one.

Another substance was sent Neji's way, this time, a large brown lump that smelled strongly of firewood. Another reluctant bite later and Neji desperately hoped he guessed the food correctly. "I've never had meatloaf that tasted quite this strongly of coffee…" Neji trailed off. From the look on Tenten's face it was the wrong answer.

"That's chocolate cake Neji." Tenten sighed. She was now down to her last dish.

Neji stared in disbelief at the horrid, turquoise blue toothpaste substance sitting before him in a glass. Taking a deep breath, he downed the peculiar paste with an audible gulp. "Wow Tenten," Neji croaked, "I've never had… anything like this one before." Neji was so perplexed that he wasn't even remotely sure what it could be.

"That was my mint smoothie…" Today was turning out to be another failure day for Tenten.

"Tenten, why do you always make sweet things? I don't even like sweet things much…" The only reason Neji was taste testing was because of Tenten. Had it been anyone else, perchance Lee, then he would have left over an hour ago. It wouldn't hurt to attempt to help Tenten with her cooking problems.

"Oh, I suppose it's because I grew up around sweet things. What kinds of things to you like Neji?"

"I like… cheese. And sauce." Ok, just because he was trying to help didn't mean he had to be talkative.

"Hmmm, let me try one more thing then." Tenten whipped out and old recipe book of her mothers. Grilling tortillas she packed them with chicken, cheese, and sauce. Then, as is her specialty, she forgot about them cooking while preoccupying herself with a different recipe. But eventually she remembered them as the grill started crackling and hissing from the cheese and sauce.

Chopping up and preparing her quesadillas in a corner where Neji couldn't see, she decorated them with sour cream on a patterned plate. Setting out her last dish, and last hope, in front of Neji, she watched his confused looks. Neji was glancing from her to the quesadillas with utter amazement.

They looked like perfectly good quesadillas, but were they actually edible? Neji closed his eyes, took a decent sized bite, and slowly chewed his mouthful up. Opening his eyes he questioned Tenten. "Quesadillas?" Tenten nodded heartily, satisfaction showing in her face. "I… like it. Good enough to live off of."

Tenten positively beamed at this. "I know when to take them off the grill because they're noisy when they're done."

"I wouldn't mind eating these everyday if Hiashi does end up carrying out his plan to get you to…" Neji cut off his sentence as he realized what he almost said. Of course, this did not escape the attention of Tenten.

"Get me to what?"

"Join the Hyuuga clan in the future…" Neji looked thoroughly embarrassed by what he let slip.

"…"

"…"

"So… quesadillas for life, is it?"

"Quesadillas for life." Neji agreed. The two of them didn't end up getting back to this conversation for another several years.


End file.
